


天河

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	天河

Episode 01.  
“英浩，带我走吧。”  
说这话的时候，李敏亨还是Mark Lee，跟徐英浩躲在一间破烂酒馆的厕所隔间里，闻着满屋子的大麻香烟味，呼吸都困难。李敏亨身上有很重的污水和血水掺杂起来的味道，被刀子划破的衣服堪堪盖住清瘦的身体。而徐英浩干干净净，穿了一件白色短袖和一条新买的昂贵休闲裤，宽阔的胸膛为李敏亨展开，用坚实的臂膀把李敏亨收紧在怀里。  
徐英浩知道这个纤瘦的青年宣告退出并非出于对血和死亡的恐惧，而是因为他真的厌倦了以往所有的死里逃生。李敏亨不喜欢在劫乱里拾捡侥幸，讨厌那些张牙舞爪的青黑纹身，更难以忍受药物带来的迷幻和暴戾。徐英浩很了解这些。  
他答应了青年，于是他们逃出那间酒馆，把红灯绿酒扔进肮脏的马桶里冲走，踩着云和风，投奔新生。

“我们会好好生活，我跟你。”

We shall start a new life now.

Episode 02.  
城市是世界上最奇妙的地方。一座城有百面千面，白天一个样，夜里又是一个样，白天的城记不住夜里的灯火繁星，夜里的城看不到白日里的市井烟火。但城市里的人是走动的，是流动的，是奔流不息的河水，被时间向前冲卷，从白昼走进夜暮，带着黑夜的馈赠走到下一个黎明，这场旅途使每个人跟其他的人得以相会，就像江河里的每一滴水，在跑过某条河道时与另一滴水汇聚，发生一些叫做缘分的故事。  
徐英浩的另一滴水是李敏亨，他们相遇在夏夜街头，一个衣着光鲜一个狼狈颓唐。彼时徐英浩从小组聚会的酒局上离开，打算借着步行吹吹夜风，走过某条街角便看见了在垃圾桶旁缩成一团青虾的李敏亨。  
西方国家的亚洲流浪汉着实少之又少，流着血、奄奄一息的亚洲流浪汉更是稀罕，于是徐英浩明白被扔在垃圾堆里的亚洲青年或许只是罪恶的黑夜手中又一个受伤的小羊羔罢了。繁华的都市在白天有多体面，到了晚上就会有多丑恶。  
他把李敏亨送去了医院，然后带回家里照顾了很久，久到李敏亨慢慢对他敞开心扉，久到他们逐渐习惯每天来几次拥抱，久到他们开始接吻。  
李敏亨是徐英浩捡到的羊羔，颠沛流离时被酷戾的农场主捕捉虐杀，逃出栅栏后便掉入一滩温暖的泥沼，一点一点地沉下去，可那一颗越发火热的心却一寸一寸地往空中飞。

Episode 03.  
做个杀手没什么不好的。李敏亨当初确实这么认为。  
他父亲说世间没有纯粹的黑与白，黑的可以变成白的，白的也可以变成黑的。在李敏亨的记忆里，他人生的前十五年勉强是清白的，至少没有大麻的腐香味和那些夺走理智的药品，他尚且可以交到同龄的朋友，跟他们一起去赛百味吃法棍面包夹墨西哥式鸡块，喝冰甜的可乐汽水；他还能去班上那个西班牙裔的男孩Juan家里看很多黄色录像带，大胆又放肆地说自己喜欢什么样的妞；那时候李敏亨的父亲也还没死，偶尔往家里带货时会将他锁在卧室几小时，很早就在他的床头藏了一把枪。但他父亲说得没错，白色不可能永远维持原本的纯洁，总要被什么东西玷污。李敏亨没见到父亲的尸体，只领到了抚恤金和救助资格，随后被父亲的手下带进那团漆黑的阴影里，从前没见过的事和人一股脑地填满了他的青春期。  
第一次拿枪射击的时候，李敏亨哭了。那把枪就像把他绑在了子弹上，连同他的过去和将来，在子弹迸出枪膛的一瞬间都灰飞烟灭。他的子弹打进了可怜人的骨肉身躯，埋葬的却是他自己。从那间废弃工厂走出去，湖蓝天空上早已蒙上一层灰色污渍，如同他小时候见到的邻居家女佣倾倒在庭院门口的污水。他感到身体里有什么看不见的东西轻飘飘地飞进了那层灰色云片，可能是他的精神，也可能是他的人生，他也从白色变成了灰色，甚至还沾染了鲜血的猩红。  
既然如此，也就没什么挣扎的余地。他想。  
子弹出膛，尘埃落定，他也可以就这么活下去。

Episode 04.  
徐英浩总夸李敏亨乖巧懂事。他三十出头，从早到晚都为金钱奔波劳碌，本以为恋爱不过是为繁杂的生活添麻烦，却意外地因李敏亨的出现而感到难得的放松。  
四十平方米的单身公寓：一张沙发，一张双人床，一张茶几和一台厨灶，还有一个二十岁的漂亮男孩。徐英浩以前从未觉得这样一间屋子能给自己带来如此充实的满足感。他是玻璃大厦里被困久了的鸽子，看什么都像牢笼，过去被格子间锁住，后来被办公室锁住，回到家里也只是换个舒服点的鸟笼罢了。但他捡到了李敏亨，男孩会穿着对自己来说过于宽大的他的衣服坐在沙发上等他回家，每晚开着一盏暖黄的落地灯迎接他，于是笼子变成天空，他迫不及待地飞向它。  
跟从良的杀手恋爱同居没什么不好的。徐英浩是这么想的。  
他永远记得那个夜晚缩在垃圾堆里苟延残喘的Mark，但他选择把那个人丢进垃圾桶，被他带回家留在身边的是李敏亨。李敏亨是他的男孩，他的小羊羔，只属于干净舒适的小小居室，属于广袤辽阔的原野。

“这个世界是被分成两半运作的，一半是徐英浩跟李敏亨的，一半是别人的。”他说。

Episode 05  
李敏亨十八岁的生日贺礼是一个任务，他被安排到一间私人会所，伺机杀死某个组织的头目。  
见不得光的事做得多了，也就不觉得有多难以接受——哪怕是在自己生日这天。李敏亨轻车熟路地掐断那个赤身裸体的中年墨西哥人的脖子，按照惯例照着那人的左胸补了两枪，在保安到达之前匆匆逃离现场。Jeno在楼下等他。  
Jeno是李敏亨父亲的手下之一，当初是他带走了李敏亨，他们一同投靠了另一个组织，干的依旧是同样的勾当。他比李敏亨小一岁，显然也是被恶劣的家庭环境影响，他对毒品、性和杀戮都比李敏亨接受得坦然。李敏亨同他住在一间屋子里，他们的床铺挨得很近，滋生了许多便利，比如肢体接触。  
在污浊的地方，一切都可以迅速泯灭，包括贞洁，李敏亨在Jeno第一次触摸自己的腰时就明白这一点。后来在某个结束了任务的夜晚，李敏亨被跨过床铺的Jeno压在自己的床板上，他跟Jeno都脱得一干二净，还残留着火药味的枪口就在他枕边扔着，Jeno也不管他脖颈处还有腥臭的血迹，理所当然地占有了他的下体。那种感觉跟他第一次杀人很像，精液像他当初发射的那颗子弹，进入到另一个人的体内时带走了他的纯贞，他再也无法回忆起以前跟Juan说过的他喜欢的姑娘，枪弹鲜血和男性的体液攻占了他的世界，不允许他拥有自由，不管是精神上的还是肉体上的。  
Jeno说爱他，但不会反问这个问题。Jeno会在抚摸他的裸体时说爱，会在被他带上高潮时说爱，除此之外，Jeno是不在乎爱的。李敏亨在这些荒谬故事的开头忐忑过，不愿听到Jeno问自己“你也爱我吗”，他甚至也不知道Jeno爱不爱自己。他发现Jeno从不提这种事，他们之间只有任务里的接应和任务外的性交。李敏亨猜如果自己消失了，Jeno也一定会跟别的人做同样的事。爱或许只能给一个人，但性可以分给许多人。  
十八岁的李敏亨还在做杀手，仍然会带着一身血腥味跟Jeno上床，后者在高潮时还是会说爱他，只是他已经长大，再不轻信爱了。

Episode 06.  
同居的第一个圣诞节，徐英浩带李敏亨参加了公司的酒会。他的职位不低，为他带来丰厚薪水的同时也给了他满场的阿谀奉承。  
他被一众下属围绕，说话时他们都盯着他，瞳孔里的徐英浩变成一张张美元纸币，他碰杯时触到的被子仿佛一纸升职快捷票。李敏亨安静地跟在他身边，他对那些人介绍说那是他男朋友，顺理成章地得到大家或真心或敷衍的祝贺。  
“My boy.”他说道。李敏亨是他的男孩，年轻漂亮又英俊，多少人求都求不来的好福气。李敏亨默认了这个称呼，笑盈盈地看他，在众人的欢呼声里同他接了个吻。  
酒会场地的灯光设计得精心，跟着歌曲的风格变换颜色和闪动的频率，只是无论什么样的光效都无法清晰地照映人脸，李敏亨和徐英浩都被模糊的光影笼罩，错杂的光束交织在他们的五官上，彼此只能看到对方的冰山一角。周遭的光调成了暗蓝色，像醉酒后会做的迷幻的梦，也像李敏亨过去吃下一些药物后见到的世界。他们都是被影子叠成的虚像，突然有白色闪光亮起时就被照得无所遁形，紧接着那些白光被切断，他们又会隐于晦暗，只靠拥抱和触碰来确定彼此的存在。  
徐英浩高大挺拔，李敏亨微醺地被他搂在怀里，慢悠悠地随他跳舞。他们的舞也没什么逻辑，不过是一起晃悠罢了，徐英浩牵着李敏亨的手，环了李敏亨的腰，是一对亲亲热热的情侣。  
徐英浩的西装上有红酒的香气，甜蜜的葡萄与刺鼻的酒精混在一起的味道变得醇厚浓郁。李敏亨越闻越醉，软绵绵地埋头在徐英浩胸前。也许酒精使他失去自控力，他突然很想哭，在这样一个有着馥郁酒香的怀抱里。  
他是徐英浩的小男孩，年轻漂亮又英俊，只是从没得到过普世的爱。他脱离浑浊恶臭的世界没多久，还无法习惯光明赐予他的轻松和柔情。他被年长的男人公布于众，男人大大方方地说爱他，给他吻，给他拥抱，给他依赖，这对他来说太多了，多得他一时间不知道如何是好。羞怯与自卑全都压在他心上，他有迟来的爱意在心中萌生发酵，迅速地将那颗小小的疲累的心填满，漫溢出来化成眼泪，他从未流过那么多泪。  
“Merry Christmas，my boy.”柔和的音乐里，徐英浩的声音低沉地响起在他耳畔，耳根落了轻柔的吻，拥抱因为泪水又温暖了几分。  
圣诞快乐。

Episode 07.  
性欲可以给很多人。  
李敏亨的性欲给过黄色录像带里的金发大妞，给过冷冰冰的Jeno，也要给徐英浩。  
但徐英浩是男人不是金发大妞，是成熟男人不是不良青年，李敏亨被男人坚实宽阔的身体压覆时总感到自己在被照料。不管是亲吻还是爱抚，又或是身体紧密相连时的翻云覆雨，都跟受伤那段时间里徐英浩给自己的照顾一样细致温柔，他没有尝到过痛，也不会闻到血腥味，快感永远如约而至，欢畅淋漓。大概徐英浩真的把他当成脆弱稚嫩的少年，连耳鬓厮磨都温存至极，低声诉说的爱语也缠缠绵绵，没有哪件事是粗暴蛮横的。  
他好像在徐英浩这里得到了所有的爱与呵护。徐英浩喜欢说爱他，接吻的间隙会说，床笫之间会说，出门回家都会说。李敏亨有时会想到Jeno，可徐英浩跟Jeno不同。他不知道Jeno是否爱他，但徐英浩是爱他的，他无需确认，照单全收就好。  
后来李敏亨也学会说爱，呜咽着高潮的时候缠绕住徐英浩的肩背说爱他。李敏亨听徐英浩的话叫Daddy，本是调情的爱称在他心里仿佛真的是在呼唤父亲。他们的年龄差，徐英浩的呵护和他对爱的渴求，全部通过这个称呼覆盖了他，在感知性欲的同时被激起奇妙的禁忌错觉，让他被更巨大的羞耻侵袭，像个孩童一般哭泣。  
为什么这么晚啊。李敏亨在切肤之亲的愉悦和感动里无数次地在心中呐喊。为什么这一切都到得这么晚。他本应一直享受这些爱，他本应同所有少年少女一样活在朗朗天空之下，可这些都来得太晚了，迟到他都快忘记该如何期待并接纳它们，他现在像个笨拙的孩子，连“我爱你”都学得艰难缓慢。  
但还好这一切都来了，还好徐英浩带着它们一并进入了他的人生，再晚也值得。

Episode 08.  
在暗巷里被Jeno劫住并不是什么出乎意料的事。李敏亨当时不告而别，连枪也没带走，蛮横如Jeno，自然不会轻易放走他。  
冰凉的刀尖抵上喉咙时，李敏亨莫名想到自己还不知道Jeno的名字。父亲还在的时候，李敏亨见过Jeno。Jeno那时候大概十四岁，已经开始喝酒，帮着组织弄点小打小闹，父亲总是“Jeno”“Jeno”地叫他。之后他们一齐在浑水里作恶，Jeno也还是Jeno，没人叫过别的名字，李敏亨也没问起过。大概决定告别某段往事之前都要有个真诚的问候，李敏亨终于问了这个问题。  
“你叫什么？”  
“Jeno。”意料之中。  
他们没再说话，忙于搏斗。Jeno的力气很大，在床上就能看出来，李敏亨经常在抽离他体内后发现自己身上都是他留下的指印。Jeno本就不温柔，揍人时更甚，拳头比钢铁还硬，直直地砸在李敏亨脸上，捶出大大小小的淤肿。他们打着打着就翻滚在地上，刚下过雨的地面全是潮湿肮脏的泥水，沾得两人全身脏污。  
李敏亨本被压制着，却不知怎么摸到了方才厮打时掉落在地上的刀，抓起就往Jeno肩胛上插了进去。  
Jeno终于放开他，靠在墙上瘫坐着喘息，尖锐刀刃在皮肉深处炸开几层痛楚，呻吟声都因为痛苦而断断续续。  
“我要走了，Jeno，”李敏亨摇摇晃晃地站起来，他的衣服被刀和碎石划得破破烂烂，看上去比流浪汉还不堪，他走到无力动弹的少年身边，说，“我找到我的去处了。”  
“有人要你吗？”Jeno没看他，问句里有轻蔑，也有恨意，“有人爱你吗？”  
“有，但总归不是你罢了，”李敏亨说，忽然又想起什么，在Jeno面前蹲下，看着对方的眼睛，问，“你爱我吗？”  
又在下雨了。天空好像颠倒上去的河，哗啦啦地往人间倾泻河水，水声震耳欲聋，掩盖黑夜里迭起的哀嚎和呼喊，撕心裂肺的，痛不欲生的，悔恨的，还有不甘的，这些声音从灵魂深处喷涌出来，还未来得及被听到就被雨声掩埋。于是天地一片静默，一切问题都没有答案。

“我走了，Jeno，再见。”

Episode 09.  
二十岁的李敏亨不再做杀手，做起了徐英浩的男朋友。他学会了拥抱和接吻，学会了恰到好处地放纵，最重要的，他迎来了爱。


End file.
